Movimiento inesperado Fanfic skip beat
by rmidala
Summary: Este Fanfic comienza en el momento en el que Setsu está a punto de entrar en la habitación, después del encontronazo con Ren cuando estaba en el coche con Fuwa Sho. Espero que lo disfrutéis!
1. Setsu, la atrevida

Fanfic Skip Beat

MOVIMIENTO INESPERADO

_"Estoy aquí, delante de la puerta. Con el uniforme negro ciñéndose en mi cuerpo. La peluca, bien colocada. Soy Setsu, soy Setsu, soy... Tengo que ser fuerte, soy una actriz ante todo, no debo tener miedo. Soy Setsu!"_

Si bien no había recibido respuesta ninguna de Ren desde el encontronazo en el parking, Kyoko había intentando en las últimas horas recomponer los pedazos de su corazón y mente para poder actual el papel de Setsu y quedar a la altura de su sempai. Dudaba sobre la reacción que tendría Tsuruga-san al verla, pero sabía que como buen actor que es, mientras fueran los hermanos Heel, él mantendría la compostura y ocultaría su enfado en lo más profundo de su ser. O eso esperaba. Decidida a hacer su mejor Setsu, y después de darse dos buenas cachetadas en la cara para intentar despejar su mente, atravesó finalmente el umbral de la puerta que los separaba. Y ahí estaba él, sentado en el borde de su cama, mirándola fijamente, congélandole la sangre.

- Nii-san... Buenas noches. Cómo te ha ido el día?

-Es tarde. De dónde vienes?

-De tomar algo con unos amigos. Por qué me preguntas? y por qué me miras así? No es como si hubiera hecho nada malo.

- Ah no? Estás segura de eso? porque te veo como nerviosa, no sé, como si estuvieras ocultándome algo. Se levantó de la cama, y acercándose hacia ella con una mirada glacial, prosiguió. - Dime, con quién has estado realmente?

_"Estoy petrificada, vamos Kyoko reacciona! El que está hablando no es Cain, es Ren, estoy segura. Me está buscando, provocando para desmontar mi personaje y hacerme sentir mal. Será su castigo? Está claro que está hablando de Sho y el parking. Mi cuerpo no se mueve y mi garganta está seca. Vamos, muévete Setsu!"_

Recobrando lentamente el papel, Setsu, con desdén, avanzó un paso hasta su hermano, quien había dejado solo un metro de distancia entre ellos al acercarse inquisitivamente.

-Mmmm Te he dicho que estaba con unos amigos. Además, eres mi hermano, no mi canguro. Y tampoco necesito guardaespaldas.

- Ya... Hablándole así a tu hermano y además mintiéndole? Para evitar que esquivara su mirada, puso su mano bajó el mentón de Setsu obligándola así a mirarle fijamente.

- Unos amigos eh? porque diría que te han visto con un solo amigo, en un parking, dentro de un coche. Que sea la última vez que llegas así de tarde, y menos sin avisarme. Queda claro?

-Nii-san... acaso... estás celoso? Setsu era consciente de que la presión solo provocaba en ella más ganas de provocar y jugar con su papel de hermana. - Empieza a acostumbrarte, onee-chan, hace tiempo que dejé de ser una niña. Me voy, esta conversación me aburre.

En cuestión de dos segundos, Setsu abandonó la habitación, dejando a Cain estupefacto, con sentimientos confusos, entre la admiración, el enfado, y las ganas de seguir con ese juego tan peligroso. Ella, una vez cerrada la puerta que los separaba, se derrumbó en mil pedazos.

_"Esto me está matando, no voy a poder seguir con este papel mientras siga enfadado. Qué voy a hacer! Lo que hago mejor es huir, así que, lo mejor será que desaparezca un rato, con un poco de suerte se dormirá_."

Setsu se dirigió al bar del hotel, donde todavía quedaban cuatro hombres bebiendo sake en dos mesas, dos jóvenes en la barra bastante ebrios y una mujer también joven, en la barra del bar, sirviéndose una copa de vino. Era morena, cabello largo, liso, su figura le era muy familiar.

-Mouko-saaan! Qué haces aquí?

-Kyokoo? Eres tu?

-Tschhhhh no soy Kyoko! Soy Setsu!

-Setsu? no entiendo nada. Y qué haces vestida así? Estás tan.. tan provocativa.. No eres tú misma..

-Es algo difícil de explicar, digamos que estoy en un trabajo de la sección love-me, pero no puedo contarte nada más de momento. Solo que me llamo Setsu, y que soy la hermana de un actor llamado Cain Hell. Y tú que haces aquí?

-Verás, me han dado un papel en un drama! Hemos hecho la reunión aquí, ha acabado hace quince minutos, y el director me ha dicho que pase aquí la noche ya que era muy tarde para volver a casa. Estaba celebrando mi triunfo.

-Puedo celebrarlo un rato contigo? en estos momentos.. no puedo ir a mi habitación.

- mmmh?

-Te lo explicaré todo cuando pueda, te lo juro.

-Está bien, tomémonos un vino juntas. Y que actor es Cain Hell? no me suena de nada ese nombre.

-Verás, Cain Hell es un pseudónimo..

-Kyo... digo Setsu.. te estás sonrojando. No será que Cain Hell es Ts..

- Schhhhh no digas nada! Cain Hell, es , Cain Hell...

-Ok. Interesante, y sois hermanos no? y compartís habitación?

-Sí...

-Ya veo, el director es muy malo cuando quiere, jejeje.

-A qué te refieres?

- A nada, nada.

La charla entre amigas se prolongó por más de una hora, entre copas de vino, risas y también preocupaciones. Kyoko solo había bebido vino dos veces en su vida, y solo una copa. Ahora llevaba media botella, y como era de esperar, el vino había diluido sus preocupaciones y solo quedaba alegría, mezclada con reproches hacia su hermano y unas ganas tremendas de comerse el mundo mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas. Mouko-san no estaba mucho mejor. Empezaba a tener alucinaciones, de hecho, estaba viendo a una especie de Tsuruga-Ren terrorífico acercándose hacia ellas.

-Esto.. Setsu.. me parece que tu hermano a venido a buscarte..

-Eh?

Con grandes dificultades a causa de su embriaguez, se giró y vió como su hermano se acercaba hacia ella, causando estupor en todos los clientes del bar a causa de su mirada enfurecida. Una vez enfrente de ella, acercó su nariz a la boca de su hermana para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Has bebido?

-Un poco, estamos celebrando una gran noticia de mi amiga. Te apuntas, nii-san? dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-No. Nos vamos

-No! Estoy muy bien con Mouko-chan. Déjame un rato más!

-Mañana nos levantamos muy temprano. Así que o vienes o te llevo a la fuerza. Tu misma.

-Mouko-chan, lo siento pero tengo que irme. Nos vemos pronto. Enhorabuen..hip!

Setsu se levantó con dificultad y se fue, siguiendo a su hermano y su aura maléfica. Sentía que aunque él iba delante, tenía el poder de mirarla. Es que acaso tiene ojos en la nuca? Se dirigieron al ascensor, pero estaba tan mareada que los pies le fallaban. Cain no tuvo más remedio que cargarla en brazos. -Esto es demasiado para mi- se dijo entre dientes.

- Por qué me cargas? Puedo ir sola!

-No puedes, mírate. Es patético. Agárrate a mi fuerte y no digas nada.

-Estás enfadado- dijo mientras se aferraba a su cuello y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Nii-san siempre está enfadado conmigo.

La borrachera, además de marearla, la estaba desinhibiendo a un punto hasta ahora desconocido para ella. Quería estar más cerca de él, notaba un perfume hasta ahora desapercibido, el olor de Cain. No, el olor de Tsuruga Ren. El vino también se había llevado su verguenza, y mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos y labios, un calor le recorría el cuerpo.

_"En realidad es tan guapo... No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora? Sí, en realidad sí. Siempre ha sido así. Tengo ganas de abrazarle. Y esos labios..."_

-Nii-san, hueles muy bien.

-Que estás diciendo? Estupefacto, miró a Setsu. Ella le estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, sonrojada, quizá por el alcohol. Le estaba poniendo realmente nervioso.

-Estás muy borracha. Será mejor que te calmes.

-Y tú estas nervioso. Es la primera vez que te veo nervioso. Me gusta esa parte de ti.

Setsu se sentía realmente poderosa, y por primera vez en toda su vida, tenía ganas locas de besarle. La razón que siempre regía su personalidad se había esfumado, y solo quedaba el sentimiento de querer besarle. Sin más.

-Setsu? dijo Cain - Ya casi llegamos a la habitación. Y no me mires más así.

-Nii-san

-Sí?

-Mírame

Cain volvió a mirarla. Estaba realmente sonrojada, y esa mirada, sin duda alguna, era de deseo. Setsu posó una mano en su cara y le dió un beso en la comisura de los labios. Lo volvió a mirar, y volvió a besarle, primero en el labio superior, luego el inferior, para acabar finalmente en un beso dulce pero a la vez intenso. Cain, estupefacto, no sabía como reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía si aquello estaba sucediendo en realidad.

-Por qué has hecho eso? Soy tu hermano sabes? Mañana tendremos una conversaición muy seria sobre esto. Dijo, intentando guardar la compostura, ignorándola, sabiendo que simplemente lo había hecho porque estaba borracha. Kyoko jamás haría algo similar.

-No sé por qué lo he hecho, seguramente mañana me moriré de la vergüenza verdad? dijo mientras volvía a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. -Mañana seguro, me arrepentiré de todo esto. Pero en realidad no es tan grave sabes?

-Mmm?

-Porque tu y yo en realidad sabemos, que no somos hermanos. Y se quedó dormida en sus brazos, a escasos metros de la puerta de la habitación.

Caín la dejó en su cama y la cubrió con una manta. Se sentó tranquilamente al lado. La observó por un momento y musitó: - Más te vale acordarte mañana de todo lo que ha pasado. E incomprensiblemente nervioso, intentó dormir, sin mucho éxito.


	2. Cain, el seductor

MOVIMIENTO INESPERADO 2

"Dios, qué esta luz tan molesta? Me duele la cabeza..Por qué tengo este dolor de cabeza? me siento rara...Si asomo un ojo por encima de la manta veré si está Cain... No, no lo veo, es buena señal...Por qué estoy vestida? Y por qué me encuentro tan rara? Es como si hubiera bebi... OH DIOS MIO"

Sin duda, no iba a ser un buen dia para Setsu. Poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaban a su mente como olas enfurecidas. El enfado, Mouko-chan, el vino, Cain, el beso...Siempre había oído decir que despúes de una borrachera uno no se acuerda de nada, en su caso el recuerdo era nítido, como si estuviera viendo una película en el mejor cine de Tokyo. Recordaba cada gesto, cada provocación, cada palabra que había dicho a Ren. Y el beso, ese beso. Kyoko se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña dentro de su manga, como una oruga. Pero en vez de convertirse en mariposa ella se iba a desintegrar.

-Buenos dias, SETSU. Supongo que sigues estando debajo de ese ovillo de manta.

Sigilosamente, Kyoko intentó mirar a través de un agujero de luz que había entre el lío de sábanas y mantas. Y cual francotirador, el agujero apuntaba directamente a él. Cain, sentado en la otra cama, mirándoda, con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

"_Me está esperando, es como un zorro y está esperando que salda de mi madriguera. Qué narices voy a hacer? A ver piensa... La de ayer no era yo, era Setsu, verdad? Y ahora mismo también, soy Setsu..Pfff, ni yo misma me creo esta determinación, está claro que él tampoco. Le dije claramente ayer que no éramos hermanos, así que estoy perdida, él sabe que no era Setsu la que actuó. Quizá él no se acuerde de eso, quizá...Tengo que ser fuerte y salir de estoy estoicamente! Pero no puedo, ambos sabemos que no podré..."_

-Buenos días, Nii-san - dijo tímidamente mientras iba saliendo de su madriguera téxtil.

-Seguro que te duele la cabeza. Te he traído una aspirina, te sentará bien. Tómatela. Después nos iremos.

-...Gracias

_"Esta sonrisa, esta amabilidad...Tengo miedo, tengo la sensación que de un momento a otro toda su ira caerá sobre mi! POR FAVOR Que alguien me salve!"_

-Que tal?Tienes mucha resaca?

-No demasiada, solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Interesante- dijo mirándola fijamente, con una sonrisa de lo más seductora, una sonrisa que le recordaba a la fiesta donde Kijima le había alquilado un vestido para la gala. - Y bien, qué debería hacer contigo después de lo de anoche, Setsu?

-Nii-san, lo siento muchísimo! perdóname no volverá a ocurrir. Castígame, lo merezco! gritó, completamente roja y haciendo una gran reverencia.

-Típico en tí, Setsu- prosiguió, sonriendo. Haces lo que te conviene, luego te disculpas y ya. Esta vez no va a ser así. Lo sabes, no?

-Perdóname! Qué debo hacer para que me perdones? No era yo, fue el vino! Lo juro?

-Ya veo. Así que fue el vino quién me besó? Porque yo diría que fuiste tú quien lo hizo. Setsu tenía los ojos como platos, y una rigidez extrema le impedía replicar.

- Que sepas que esto no quedará así, tendré que pagarte con la misma moneda, para que sientas lo que es un beso robado.

En ese momento, a Kyoko le vino la imagen de Shoutaro, besándola a la fuerza, el día de San Valentín. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, y no fue difícil para Ren lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante.

-Setsu, te puedo asegurar, que lo que te haya podido pasar hasta ahora, no ha sido considerado un "beso", ni nada parecido- dijo Cain, acercándose y quedándose apenas a 15 cm de su cara. - Entiendes a lo que me refiero, verdad?

Kyoko era incapaz de reaccionar. Estaba hirviendo, roja, rígida, y no podía articular palabra. Cual era la mejor respuesta en esa ocasión? Era Ren o Cain quien hablaba? Se estaba desquiciando por momentos. Tenía que recurrir a Setsu e intentar meterse en el papel.

- Nii-san..

-No. No me llames así. En realidad tu y yo sabemos que no somos hermanos, no?-dijo, mientras sonreía y se alejaba de nuevo en dirección a la puerta.-En fin, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Dúchate, te espero abajo en quince minutos. Tenemos trabajo.

"_Quién es en realidad? Cain o Ren? no entiendo nada. No me entiendo ni a mi misma... Cómo pude actuar así ayer? Qué voy a hacer a partir de ahora? Le besé, y se está vengando. Por qué juega conmigo de esa manera? y por qué lo provoqué tanto?Esto es demasiado complicado para mi"_

La situación para Kyoko se había vuelto descontrolada. Un sinfín de sentimientos se le acumulaban en el pecho. Sentimientos que no quería escuchar, a los cuales tenía miedo. Miedo al amor, al deseo, quizá al rechazo? Miedo a que jugaran con ella de nuevo, miedo a sufrir el desamor. Una sola persona le había hecho tanto daño, que no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, por eso se había hecho fuerte, fría, impasible a los encantos de los hombres. Pero no a Ren, él conseguía quebrantar su muro de hierro, y bajaba sus defensas al mínimo.

Pero para su sorpresa, el día pasó sin dificultades, sin provocaciones, sin juegos. Cada uno hizo su papel como debía, los hermanos Hell habían actuado a la perfección. Eso la tranquilizó, y pudo hacer su papel relajadamente al final del dia, hasta llegar al hotel.

"_Quizá se le ha pasado el enfado y las ganas de vengarse. Al fin y al cabo siempre me acaba ayudando. Gracias a él he podido actuar como su hermana debidamente"_

_-Nii-san...Gracias- dijo Setsu sentada en su cama, dando un suspiro de falsa tranquilidad._

-Por qué?- contestó, sorprendido

-Gracias a ti he podido ser una buena hermana hoy, he sabido cómo estar a tu lado. Al principio, no sabía qué hacer, después de lo ocurrido.

-No pienses más en eso. Vamos a descansar, mañana es el último día de rodaje.

-Buenas noches- dijo sonrojada.

-Buenas noches- contestó él, sonriendo para sí mismo. Mañana será otro día.

Como no podía dormir, Kyoko decidió darse una ducha, y así reflexionar en todo lo que había pasado en esos dos días. Hasta ese momento, todavía no había tenido ni el tiempo ni la capacidad para pensar con claridad. Se metió en la ducha a cabilar sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos y deseos, pero todavía no se sentía preparada para la respuesta que su corazón le daba. Se quedó tan ensimismada, que el uniforme de Setsu cayó por accidente dentro de la ducha, mojándose por completo.

"_Dios, ahora esto no! lo que me faltaba! Tengo que llamar a mi estilista, no me quedan más trajes! Y no se lo puedo decir a Ren, se volverá a enfadar conmigo todavía más."_

-Diga?

-Soy Kyoko, he tenido un problema con el traje de Setsu, y no tengo otro aquí. Qué puedo hacer?

-Mañana es el último dia no?

-Sí, así es.

-Pues mañana a las 8 te llevaré a la habitación un traje nuevo que había ideado para ti. Es diferente al de hoy, te parece bien?

-Claro! Muchas gracias!

Al día siguiente, ambos se levantaron como de costumbre. Era el último día, y ambos estaban satisfechos de lo bien que había salido todo en esta ocasión. Por primera vez, Ren había estado tan ensimismado pensando en el beso de Kyoko, que no había tenido ni el más mínimo resquicio de violencia a causa de Kuon y del papel de Cain Hel. Solo había pensado en ella, en como permanecer a su lado y en como continuar ese juego que tanto le gustaba. Ni siquiera había pensado en el idiota de Fuwa Sho, ahora mismo eso carecía de importancia en comparación con ese beso. Ese magnífico beso.

-Setsu, me adelanto al rodaje. Ya vendrás

-Gracias, tengo que esperar a la mujer del director, tiene un nuevo traje que darme.

-Nuevo? de qué estilo?

-No lo se. Nos vemos allí Nee-san

-Hasta luego- se fue Cain, dubitativo.

La estilista llego a las 8 como estaba previsto, y aunque el traje era todavía más provocativo que los anteriores, Kyoko le estaba eternamente agradecida por haberla ayudado a finalizar su papel.

En el rodaje todo iba perfecto, como el día anterior. Escenas de acción y de lucha que no llegaban a aflorar a Kuon en ningún momento. El director estaba entusiasmado así como el equipo de rodaje. Cain estaba en plena escena de acción, luchando contra cuatro mafiosos armados con pistolas. De repente oyó unos pasos muy lejanos. A lo lejos, una figura femenina se acercaba con paso firme. Aunque estaba lejos, él conocía ese cuerpo, esa manera airosa de andar. Era ella. Se acercaba. Primero vio los zapatos de tacón, finos, con una cadenita a cada lado que tintineaba con cada movimiento de cadera. Las piernas estaban desnudas, eran finas y largas. LLevaba un vestido negro, palabra de honor, muy ajustado al cuerpo, revelaba buena parte del escote y terminaba justo debajo de las nalgas. En un instante ella se giró de espaldas, algo se le había caído. Pudo ver que su espalda estaba completamente descubierta, hasta el final de la columna vertebral. Cómo narices se aguantaba ese vestido? Ella cogío lo que se había caído, volvió a girarse y siguió caminando hacia el set de rodaje. Cain dejó de luchar, tenía la respiración acelerada y sus ojos no dejaban de mirarla, de ver como se iba acercando. Los del rodaje, todavía no percatados de que su hermana se acercaba le preguntaron si se encontraba bien. Cain se disculpó, pidió 10 minutos de receso, y salió rápidamente al encuentro de Setsu, antes de que ella entrara en la sala.

"_Como han podido ponerle ese vestido? Es demasiado! No puedo actuar con ella vestida así! Ya no tengo control de mi mismo, soy patético. Qué voy a decirle? no puedo ir y decir simplemente que se cambie, me pondría en evidencia. No puedo dejar de mirarla.."_

Setsu, dirección al set de rodaje, vió que Cain habia parado la escena y se dirigía hacia ella. Acaso había pasado algo otra vez en su ausencia? Comenzaba a preocuparse, quizá no tendría que haberlo dejado solo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Cain llegó hasta ella, y agarrándola del brazo, la empujo hasta una habitación contigua al pasillo donde se guardaba material de rodaje. Cerró la puerta.

-Nii-san? Estás bien? Ella estaba contra la puerta, y lo tenía encima, con ambas manos apoyadas en el muro, bloqueándole el paso.

- Donde crees que vas así?

-Así como?

-Así...-Ren se dio cuenta de que no podía salirle directamente con el tema del vestido, sería demasiado evidente. Puso las manos en su cabeza.

-Tienes mal puesta la peluca. Te van a descubrir.- Hizo ademán de ponerle bien la peluca.

Al contrario de lo que pensaba Cain, Setsu se percató enseguida de que tenía bien puesta la peluca, y que en realidad, lo que le molestaba a su hermano era ese vestido. Hasta ella había dudado si salir vestida así, era realmente provocativo y dejaba poco a la imaginación. Pero Setsu era obstinada, y se negaba a ser dirigida por su one-chan. Formaba parte del papel.

-Nii-san - dijo mirándole fijamente.- Llevaba bien puesta la peluca, estás así por el vestido, verdad?No te gusta que tu hermanita vaya vestida así, no? Por qué?- espetó, mientras jugueteaba con su dedo en el pecho de Cain.

-Acaso te preocupa no poder concentrarte en tu actuación mientras yo estoy allí, paseándome por el set?

"_Qué narices estoy diciendo, que alguien me pare. Maldita Setsu!"_

-La verdad es que...-susurró Cain dirigiéndose a su cuello - hueles muy bien, Setsu.

- Hueles muy pero que muy bien- continuó, dejando a Setsu petrificada, eso era lo que ella había dicho hacía dos noches.

-Qué es lo que dices? deja de hacer bromas de ese estilo...

-Acaso estás nerviosa?- prosiguió él, mientras le acariaba el pelo y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Es..es hora de volver al set- contestó, entrecortada y bajando la mirada. No podía sostener aquella mirada tan pentrante y seductora.

-Mírame- dijo él subiéndole el mentón con los dedos.- He dicho que me mires.

Setsu subió la mirada lentamente. El estaba ahí, presionándola contra la puerta, mirándola fijamente. Esos ojos penetraban en ella y la bloqueaban, la dejaban sin reacción alguna. Y como bien ella se temía, él subiéndole el mentón con los dedos, la besó en la comisura de los labios.

-Sabes como sigue, verdad? -le susurró

Y la beso en los labios, mordiéndole suavemente el labio superior, luego el inferior. Le daba besos cortos y suaves, cada vez más penetrantes, ladeando su cabeza. De vez en cuando se separaba ligeramente, la miraba a los ojos, y la volvía a besar, besos cada vez más largos. Se volvió a separar de ella ligeramente para mirar su reacción. Setsu estaba sonrojada, su cuerpo emanaba mucho calor, y lo miraba también intensamente, no decía nada, simplemente lo miraba.

Con la yema de su dedo, Caín recorrió los labios suaves de Setsu, y, ejerciendo una ligera presión sobre su mentón, le entreabrió la boca para volverla a besar, pero esta vez de un modo distinto. Su lengua se introducía suavemente en su boca, no era brusco, al contrario, era un beso firme pero suave, lleno de ternura. Ella se quedaba sin respiración, jadeaba, y cada vez su cuerpo estaba más caliente. Estuvo diez minutos besándola, mirándola, jugando con sus labios, con su boca. Y ella correspondía.

-Cain Hell ? Donde está? Le hemos perdido la pista!- se oyó al otro lado de la puerta

Cain se separó definitivamente de Setsu y susurrándole al oído dijo: - Ahora, ya estás perdonada. Me voy al set de rodaje. Y se fue cerrando la puerta y dejándola en el interior.

Kyoko estaba de pie, bloqueada en la pared, hasta que reaccionó y cayó de rodillas completamente sonrojada. En realidad no había podido continuar con el papel de Setsu. Cain había besado a Kyoko. Ren había besado a Kyoko. Y era la sensación más maravillosa que había experimentado en la vida.

"_No me puedo mover. Mi cuerpo está caliente, mis labios hormiguean. Tengo la sensación de que aún me está besando. Pero ya no está, y no me besaba a mi, besaba a Setsu, como un papel más en el que actua, por pura venganza. Realmente es así? Realmente puede besar con tanto amor simplemente actuando y como castigo? La verdad es que ese beso me ha estremecido. Quiero que me vuelva a besar, quiero besarle. Está bien pensar así? Este sentimiento me da miedo y a la vez me entristece..."_


	3. El pollo de la discordia

MOVIMIENTO INESPERADO 3

(Encuentro párking Ren/Sho)

-Cuales son tus intenciones?

-Tse.. Eso debería preguntártelo yo. Al fin y al cabo la conozco desde que éramos niños, así que no te incumbe. En cambio tu...

-No sé que pretendes, pero déjala. No te permitiré que juegues más con ella.

-Eres tan molesto! Te crees que porque eres famoso puedes venir aquí con esos aires de grandeza? Me das asco. Además, ella solo tiene lugar en su mente para mi, sabes?. En cambio tú.. no eres nadie. Ya la has oído, verdad?

-Fuwa Shoutaro... Acaso estás enamorado de ella?

-Yo?Pfffff de esa mocosa? Hay que estar muy mal de la cabeza para enamorarse de alguien como ella. Pero mientras yo esté en su mente...

-Qué?

-Nada que te interese. No pienso perder más el tiempo con alguien como tú. La verdad no se que ven las fans en ti.

-Dí lo que quieras, pero tienes que saber una cosa: si le vuelves hacer el mínimo daño, te haré pedazos.

-¿Ahora vas de chico malo?

-Jeje, yo siempre he sido un chico malo. Y estaré encantado de demostrártelo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_" Kuon irrumpe en mi cada vez más. Me cuesta dominar mis sentidos, mis pulsiones más internas afloran y me es difícil controlarme. Tengo que afrontar esto de una vez por todas si no me consumirá, y puedo perderlo todo, sobretodo a ella..."_

-Ren..Ren... Ren!, estás bien?

-Perdona, pasa algo?

-Otra vez perdido en tus pensamientos eh? Se puede saber que ha pasado últimamente? Acaso pasó algo entre vosotros durante el rodaje?

-De quién hablas?

-No te hagas el tonto. Soy tu manager; se lo que piensas, te conozco! Qué ha pasado?

-Nada..nada importante. Démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde a la reunión con el director.

-Ya.. siempre cambiando de tema... Esto...La chica que se está escondiendo detrás de la maceta, es Kyoko-chan verdad?

-Eh?

-Por qué se esconde? Ren...Ren?

Ren, viendo a Kyoko esconderse de él, había decidido ir a su encuentro. Sabía que había sobrepasado el límite, también sabía que ya no podía justificarse tontamente poniendo excusas absurdas. Lo único que podía hacer era obligarla a enfrentarse a él y seguir teniéndola cerca.

-Mogami-san? Qué haces escondida?

-Tsu-Tsuruga-san! No-no-no.. no me escondo! Simplemente había perdido un botón y lo estaba buscando..Mira, ahí está! -dijo, muerta de la verguenza y fingiendo coger algo del suelo.

-Oye, también vienes a la reunión con Lory verdad?- replicó Ren rápidamente, cambiando de tema.

-Sí!

-Pues vayamos juntos, te parece?

-CCClaro...-contestó, mientras se ponía al lado de Ren y empezaban a caminar juntos hacía el despacho del director. Yashiro-san los seguía detrás, intentando amplificar al máximo sus oídos para escuchar su conversación.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Mogami-san. Hacía días que no te veía.

-Es verdad. Como te han ido estos días de reposo después del rodaje?

-La verdad es que muy bien, estaba un poco cansado de rodar tantas escenas de acción como Cain Heel. Y tú? Qué has hecho?

-Yo? He aprovechado para ir al instituto! Tenía pensado descansar, pero me aburría sola, así que..En fin, se me ha hecho un poco raro no tener a nii-san.- comentó, sonrojándose.

-Mm?Bueno...La verdad es que para mi también ha sido raro. Por cierto, esta noche estás ocupada? Me gustaría hablar contigo- prosiguió Ren, mirándola tiernamente, para evitar asustarla.

-Pues verás, yo... la verdad es que..me parece que n..Director Lory!

-Buenas chicos! Cómo veía que tardabais he decido salir en vuestra búsqueda con mi nuevo córcel. Se llama Valiente!

-Director! Qué hace en las instalaciones con un caballo?- exclamaron ambos a la vez

-Jajaja! Os gusta? Lo compré la semana pasada en Arabia Saudí. Es un pura raza! Seguidme al despacho, rápido!

"_Ella estaba a punto de rechazar mi invitación. No me extraña, después de lo que le hice...Aprovecharme de su debilidad para besarla. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, sea lo que sea, no pienso retroceder, y no quiero hacerle daño_"

Todos siguieron al director hasta su despacho. Todos sabían el motivo claro de la reunión: saber cómo había ido el rodaje de Cain Heel, y preparar posiblemente un nuevo reto para Ren y su kohai, la número 1 de la sección Love me. Kyoko-chan era un hueso duro de roer, pero el director no pensaba rendirse fácilmente, la sección había sido creada especialmente para casos perdidos, y esa chica se llevaba la palma.

-Y bien? Mogami-kun, has visto comportamientos extraños en Ren en estos días de rodaje? Algo de lo que preocuparse?

-V-vv-vvv-v..-kyoko, petrificada, no podía articular palabra.

-Qué sucede? Ren? (finalmente habrá pasado algo entre ellos?)- se preguntaba el director

-No ha habido ningún incidente, he podido controlar la situación perfectamente, director.

-Estás seguro? Has sido tú todo el tiempo? no ha habido ningún episodio que se haya escapado de tu control?

-Le aseguro que no, director.

-Kyoko, puedes confirmar eso?

-Sssí, director. Ningún acto fuera de control. No ha sido como la anterior vez.

-Está bien, pero eso no te salva de futuros imprevistos. Me estoy dando cuenta de tus cambios, Ren. Estoy volviendo a ver partes de ti que hacía tiempo no veía.

-Director! No es momento para hablar...

-Sí que lo es. Acaso no piensas contárselo a ella? la persona que te ha salvado de varias situaciones peliagudas sin siquiera preguntar? Si quieres que siga a tu lado, como Setsu o como quien sea, tienes que demostrarle confianza.

-Mmm? Contarme que?-respondió Kyoko, bastante sorprendida.

-Ya tenía pensado contárselo lo antes posible, pero quiero hacerlo a mi manera, director.

-Está bien, os dejo arreglar vuestros asuntos a vuestra manera. Kyoko, tienes que ir a la tele esta tarde, y tú, Ren también tienes que ir para una entrevista. Ya seguiremos está conversación.

-Ok, gracias director- contestaron ambos.

-Ah..Tsuruga-san. Sobre esta noche, me parece bien que quedemos para hablar. Si no acabas muy tarde- dijo rápidamente kyoko antes de irse, preocupada por la conversación con el director.

-Muchas gracias Mogami-san, te llamo cuando termine- respondió, con un gesto de gran alivio.

Ambos tenían que ir a la misma productora, pero fueron por separado. La razón, simple: ella tenía que hacer de Boo, y obviamente Ren no sabía que Kyoko era Boo. Poniendo una excusa de lo más absurda, se adelantó al plató dejando a Ren y Yashiro-san pasmados, de pie, en LME.

Kyoko llegó primera, se cambió, y esperó pacientemente hasta que empezara su turno en el programa de televisión. Lo que ella no se esperaba, era encontrarse a Tsuruga-Ren en uno de los pasillos del edificio, como había sucedido anteriormente. Al ver la cara de derrotado de su amigo, decidió acercarse sin mucha convicción.

-Otra vez por aquí? Solo los pájaros tenemos derecho a pulular por estos pasillos! Qué tal?

-Hola de nuevo. Me alegra verte.. La verdad es que siempre que te veo no me va muy bien. Será coincidencia? dijo derrotado.

-Ya sabes que para mi sería un placer escucharte, si quieres claro. Tengo diez minutos antes de empezar. Acaso no te sabes de nuevo el significado de algunas palabras? -comentó airoso Boo, mientras recibía una mirada tenebrosa directa de Ren.

-La verdad es que.. tengo algo muy importante que decirle a alguien, y no sé ni por donde empezar.

-Y la persona en cuestión, es importante para ti?

-Mucho

-Y el mensaje, va a hacerle daño?

-Es posible, no lo sé. Pero he quedado con ella esta noche, y debe ser entonces cuando se lo diga. Estoy.. un poco asustado la verdad.

-Esta noche?Vaya..Esto...y de qué tienes miedo?

-Pues no lo sé, la verdad. Es todo muy complicado.

-Ya veo.. Yo.. te deseo lo mejor. Estoy seguro de que si esa persona es importante para ti, tú también lo serás para ella, y digas lo que le digas, tendrás su comprensión.

-Y si no la tengo? Y si no tengo su comprensión?

-Si no lo pruebas, nunca lo sabrás!

-Kyoko-chan! te toca entrar!Kyoko-chaaaan! Dónde está ese pájaro? Mientras los realizadores la llamaban por su nombre, en el pasillo se respiraba un aire glacial. Kyoko, petrificada, mirando a Ren a través de una Boo temblorosa. Ren, también muy soprendido, no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.

-Mogami-san.. Eres tu?

-BUENOOO Tengo trabajo! Hasta pronto! Y suerte!-gritó Boo antes de salir disparada, dejando un haz de luz tras de sí, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.


	4. Confesiones

-Mogami-san…Esto es, como decirlo.. Esto es intolerable! Te contratamos porque tu Boo gustó a la audencia pero no puedes seguir por una vez el maldito guión? Es pedirte tanto?

-Lo siento! De verdad que lo siento! No sé que me ha pasado, no tengo justificación! Va.. va a despedirme?

_El pollo, arrodillado, no cesaba de llorar. Cómo es posible que un disfraz de pollo llore? Se preguntaba el director del programa. Acaso esta chica es bruja?_

-Está bien…Puedes ir a cambiarte, la semana que viene será tu última oportunidad en el programa. Ahora, vete! Vete antes de que me arrepienta!

-Gracias! Le prometo que no se arrepentirá. No me saltaré ni un ápice del guión!

Kyoko, después del encontronazo con Ren, había intentado hacer su papel de Boo lo mejor posible, pero mientras estaban entrevistando a un conocido actor de televisión, sus demonios la traicionaron como habían hecho en innumerables ocasiones. Sin darse cuenta, y en medio de la entrevista, el pollo empezo a implorar el perdon de Tsuruga-san, llorando en voz alta y rodando por el suelo. Todo el plató se quedó mudo. Cuando pudo reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde. Aún en el vestuario, después de la reprimenda, esos diablillos no cesaban de provocar.

"_Todo es culpa de Tsuruga-san….Por su culpa has quedado en ridículo delante de todos..Vamos a vengarnos de él como es debido, Kyoko.. venganza!"_

_-_Noooooooo! ¿Queréis callar de una vez? Todo es culpa vuestra! Siempre estáis metiéndome en líos! Y Tsuruga-san, él me va a matar..

-Mogami-san, esta vez sí que me has decepcionado. Has traicionado mi confianza, burlándote de mi todo este tiempo, y yo sin saberlo. Y encima va y pronuncias mi nombre en el show, típico de una novata poco profesional. Ya no mereces que sea tu sempai. Adiós.

-Noooooooo!

Kyoko, completamente fuera de sus casillas, seguía rodando por el suelo del vestuario, mientras el muñeco de Tsuruga Ren la miraba con indiferencia. Lo peor de todo es que habían quedado para cenar, y Ren tenía algo importante que contarle. Estaba convencida que él no iba a aparecer y que mucho menos le iba a explicar sus problemas después de saber que ella era Boo. Decidió cambiarse y escapar del edificio con sigilo, no tenía ganas de encontrarse con nadie, tenía la moral por los suelos. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta de salida, un aura oscura y maléfica la llamó por la espalda.

-Mogami-san?

-Tsu..tsuruga-san! Esto..

-Acaso pretendías irte sabiendo que habíamos quedado para charlar?-preguntó, con una mirada fría y sonrisa malévola.

-Yo..Tsuruga-san!- exclamó, arrollidándose en el suelo. Lo siento! Pensaba que no querría verme después de saber eso...

-Eso? A qué te refieres con eso, Mogami-san?- prosiguió, con su mirada glacial.

-Yo! Puedo explicártelo!- contestó ella todavía arrollidada. Ren, se dio cuenta del sufrimiento de Kyioko y decició bajar el tono. Se arrollidó ante ella y sonriendo le dijo.

-Vamos? Me parece que los dos vamos a tener que explicarnos muchas cosas.

Le tendió la mano. Ella, sorprendida del cambio de expresión en su rostro, le tendió la suya y ambos se fueron hacia el coche de Ren.

Fueron al apartamento de Ren, ya se había convertido en una costumbre el ir allí cuando tenían algo de que hablar. El se sentía seguro en su territorio y extrañamente ella también, ese lugar le daba la confianza suficiente para expresarse debidamente.

-Kyoko, me he permitido pedir comida a domicilio ya que es tarde y no tengo nada en la nevera. Te importa?

-En absoluto. Puedo sentarme?

-Por supuesto. Voy a buscar té.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

-Voy a ir al grano. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras Boo?

Kyoko se puso triste, agachó la mirada, cogió fuerza y se lanzó.

-Verás..La primera vez que me dieron el trabajo fue como reemplazo del otro Boo que se había puesto enfermo. Cuando ya estaba disfrazada, me di cuenta de que el entrevistado no era otro que Shotaro. Quise aprovechar mi posición para..para vengarme de él. Por culpa de mi odio la entrevista fue un fracaso... Pero extrañamente la audiencia ese día creció desmesuradamente y lo atribuyeron a mi personaje, así que decidieron contratarme para más programas. En un principio no quise decírtelo porque hubieras sabido mi objetivo principal y te hubieras enfadado aún más. Justo despúes, nos escontramos en el pasillo aquel día que estabas tan derrotado a causa de un problema con el guión. Una cosa llevó a la otra y…no he sido capaz de decirte la verdad! Perdóname Tsuruga-san!

-Tanto miedo me tienes? –replicó Ren, triste.

-No es eso! No es eso en absoluto! No quería perder tu confianza! Me di cuenta de que eras capaz de explicarle tus problemas a Boo, como si fuerais amigos, y sabía que jamás te expresarías de ese modo conmigo, a tu kohai, una novata sin experiencia en nada!

-Al principio me enfadé muchísimo, por tu falta de confianza. Pero luego me di cuenta de que nunca me he expresado apropiadamente, así que entendí que era por eso por lo que me ocultas este tipo de cosas. La verdad es que confío mucho en ti, eres mucho más que una simple kohai. Acaso piensas que podría convivir contigo como lo he hecho estos días si no confiara en ti? Gracias a ti he podido sobrevivir como Cain Hel y no he caído en mis sentimientos más oscuros. Tengo mucho que agradecerte.

-Tsuruga..san – apenas pudo pronunciar su nombre. Kyoko estaba realmente sorprendida y sonrojada..

-Eres alguien muy importante en mi vida -prosiguió Ren, con una mirada llena de sinceridad.

-Para mi también eres importante! Yo..yo no podría haber actuado a Setsu.. no hubiera actuado como lo hice si no hubieras sido tú – Kyoko apenas podía mirarle a la cara tal era su sonrojo.

-Kyoko… - Ren, sorprendido, susurró el nombre de Kyoko mientras tendía la mano para acariciarle la cara. Kyoko, por su parte, se había petrificado al oír su nombre de los labios de Ren.

-Tsuruga-san, esto no..

Ding-dong!

El repartidor había llegado para entregar la cena, cortando toda la iniciativa de Ren para confesarse. Eso le dio un respiro a Kyoko, quien todavía estaba sorprendida de que Ren la llamara por su nombre y le acariciara la cara. Esa reacción le había asustado, su radar anti-amor estaba al rojo vivo y para huir de esa situación no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que hacerle una pregunta inapropiada cuando él puso la comida en la mesa.

-Tsuruga-san, quizá suene descortés y no quieras contestar pero..¿Cómo va tu relación con esa chica de preparatoria?

La cara de Ren era un poema- "_Esta chica no se entera de nada"_ se dijo a si mismo.

-Perdona! No debería haberte preguntado!

-No, tranquila- dijo sonriendo. La verdad es que me lo inventé, me parecía tan patético decirle a un pollo que nunca me había enamorado que me salí por la tangente.

-Ahh.. – contestó Kyoko, en cierto modo relajada.

-Dime Mogami-san.¿ Crees que algún día podrás llegar a enamorarte de nuevo? O ese Fuwa Sho se ha llevado hasta el último resquicio de ese sentimiento?

Kyoko primero se sorpendió de la pregunta, pero al ver la expresión triste y vacía de Ren, pensó que esa era una pregunta que en realidad se estaba haciendo a sí mismo.

-No es que yo esté en contra del amor, en realidad no sé lo que eso significa Tsuruga san. Ni siquiera es por culpa del bastardo de Shotaro, mi familia nunca me trató con amor. Para mi madre era un estorbo más que otra cosa, nunca estaba contenta conmigo, así que por eso supongo que busqué el amor en Shotaro equivocadamente. Y él me utilizó y acabó de hacer pedazos mi corazón. Así que supongo que me falta confianza en misma y que en realidad, no sé lo que es el amor, y no quiero depender de nadie más. No quiero sufrir más.

-Mogami-san..

-Pero tú si puedes conseguir el amor Tsuruga san! Que no lo hayas encontrado no significa que no lo vayas a hacer! No estás en la profunda oscuridad en la que yo me encuentro!

-Eso no es verdad. Yo también fui criado prácticamenten solo. Mis padres, famosos los dos, estaban tan ocupados que apenas tenían tiemo para mi. Al principio, hacía lo mejor que podía, intentaba portarme bien y agradarles. Pero llegó un momento en el cual no sentía más que soledad y tristeza. Estaba tan frustrado, que empecé a juntarme con gente que no debía y haciendo cosas que arrastraré toda mi vida. Tsuruga Ren es una creación, una burda creación de cómo debería ser una persona de bien, pero en realidad ese no soy yo.

Mi verdadero yo está enterrado en lo profundo de mi ser, pero últimamente están aflorando partes de ese yo. Tengo miedo de que un día pueda dominarme por completo…

-Tsuruga-san… Kyoko, con lágrimas en los ojos, podía sentir el dolor de Ren. Impotente, le cogió las manos y se dio cuenta de que volvían a estar frías como el hielo, como había sucedido en otras ocasiones.

-Tsuruga-san, tú eres buena persona! No sé lo que hiciste en el pasado, pero está claro que has cambiado. Tsuruga Ren no es una simple fachada! Eres tú, y estás luchando contra tu pasado, como yo. Eres atento, gentil, te preocupas por los demás, eres trabajador y uno de los mejores actores de Japón! – _Y acariciándole la cara, prosiguió_- Algún día te enfrentarás a tu pasado y superarás todas esas malas experiencias, y te abrirás al mundo, y podrás ser el que tú quieres ser, y le mostrarás al mundo cómo eres en realidad, con tus defectos y virtudes, pero serás tú y podrás conseguir la felicidad que tanto mereces..

-Mogami-san _– apretándole fuerte las manos_- con que solo tú puedas ver en mi, me basta.

-Eh?

-Contigo, me basta- respondió Ren, intentado frenar unas lágrimas que clamaban por salir.


	5. Pacto

**Hola a tod s! Quiero agradeceros vuestros comentarios, eso me motiva a seguir con cada capítulo! Gracias por leerme, y por querer seguir mis historias, no podría pedir más. Un abrazo!**

En el apartamento reinaba el silencio, únicamente podían percibirse las respiraciones de dos cuerpos abrazados. Kyoko abrazaba fuertemente a Ren, cuya expresión era de tristeza.

-Esto…Lo siento Tsuruga-san! Lo he hecho sin pensar – dijo la pelirroja, separándose bruscamente de él.

-No, No. Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias por preocuparte tanto – contestó él con una ligera sonrisa.- He decidido enfrentarme a mi pasado, no huir más y en parte es gracias a ti.

-De veras?- contestó aliviada, con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

-Y tú?

-Yo?

-Vas a enfrentarte también a tu pasado? O piensas vestir ese uniforme rosa por siempre?

-Ahhh? Kyoko había olvidado por qué era la miembro nº 1 de la sección Love me. En realidad, sabía que no podría seguir allí por siempre, hasta ahora había pensado que su manera de pensar actual era una bendición más que un problema, pero estaba equivocada. Por un momento pensó en Shotaro, y en su madre.

-Está bien Tsuruga san, yo también debo enfrentarme a mis demonios.

-Es un pacto entre amigos? –dijo él mientras alargaba la mano.

-A…mi…amigos..- murmuró ella-

Y con una mirada llena de confianza, Kyoko le estrechó la mano sellando su primer pacto amistoso, un pacto doloroso pero con una luz pura y clara al final del camino.

Al día siguiente, Kyoko fue a la búsqueda desesperada de Mouko san, a quien encontró en el vestuario, para contarle lo sucedido.

-Cómo se te ocurre hacer un pacto que no piensas cumplir? Eso es horrible!- le reprimía Mouko

-No! Yo quiero cumplirlo! No solo por el pacto que he hecho con Tsuruga san.. Me doy cuenta de que esta sed de venganza no me lleva a ninguna parte sabes? Yo creo, creo que me falta algo! Solo que no sé ni siquiera cómo puedo enfrentarme a mi pasado. Qué puedo hacer Mouko san?

-A ver.. podrías empezar por perdonar a Fuwa Shotaro.

-Ehhh? –los demonios de Kyoko empezaban a salir de la nada y amenazaban a Mouko san agarrándola del cuello.

-Ya basta!- gritó Mouko san- Hasta cuando piensas alimentarte de ese odio por Fuwa? En qué te beneficia? Eres una actriz, y tienes que pensar en tu futuro!

-Pero Mouko san…- Kyoko se deshacía en lágrimas- él me utilizó, me utilizó como si fuera un objeto sin valor ninguno y sigue ahí, sonriente, como si nunca hubiera existido!

-Y quién fue la que se dejó utilizar? Quién aceptó como una tonta todo lo que ese sujeto pedía? No fue él quien malgastó tu vida, fuiste tú! Lo culpas a él para no tener que mirarte en el espejo y darte cuenta de que fue tu culpa!- siguió gritando enfadada Mouko san, cogiendo por los hombros a Kyoko.

Al oír estas palabras, Kyoko se quedó petrificada. Su amiga le había dando dónde más dolía, una verdad que hasta ahora nadie se había atrevido a decir. Entre lágrimas, Kyoko confesó;

-He sido una tonta todo este tiempo… Malgasté todo mi tiempo en un amor inexistente, solo para sentirme especial, porque en realidad no sabía qué hacer con mi vida.

-Pero ahora sí sabes que hacer, verdad? Ahora quieres ser actriz y lo estás consiguiendo. Y eso no depende ni de Fuwa ni de nadie, solo de ti. Has cambiado Kyoko chan, es hora de que te despidas de esa niña que dejaste cuando te separaste de Shotaro.

Las palabras de Mouko san retumbaban en sus oídos mientras todos los recuerdos negativos de su infancia se rompían en pedazos. Al final de su visión estaba la piedra de Korn, y reflejada en esta, la imagen de su mejor amiga.

- Mouko saaaaan!- gritó Kyoko mientras la abrazaba hasta casi ahogarla.

- Me vas a matarr… argh…

Sonó el teléfono de Kyoko, era Sawara san.

-Sawara san?

-Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti. En realidad no es nuevo. Verás, quieren ficharte para el segundo vídeo de Fuwa Shotaro. Ven ahora mismo y te explico los detalles- acto seguidó colgó.

-Esta es tu oportunidad para empezar no crees? –dijo Mouko san sonriendo

-Tienes razón, esta es mi oportunidad, no pienso volver a caer en lo mismo!- contestó una vigorosa y renacida Kyoko.

De camino al despacho de Sawara san, se percató de que la gente no cesaba de murmurar algo sobre Tsuruga san. Amplió al máximo la potencia de su oído pero era imposible, no podía escuchar nada. Intentó dejar la mente en blanco y entró en el despacho donde la esperaban.

-Buenos días Sawara san

-Buenos días… antes de enfadarte, déjame explicarte el trabajo por favor!

-No hay problema, pienso aceptarlo, es bueno para mi carrera – sonrío Kyoko

-Ehh? –qué coño le ha pasado? se preguntó el cazatalentos- Está bien, la directora del vídeo promocional se quedó tan contenta contigo que quiere ficharte para el segundo videoclip.

-Es la segunda parte de ese que rodamos? –dijo contenta, deseando volver a ser un angel endemoniado.

-No, no tiene nada que ver, pero los detalles te los explicará ella. Mañana a las 9 debes estar allí.

-De acuerdo, gracias. Esto..he oído rumores de Tsuruga san.. Sabe usted algo?

-No te has enterado Mogami san? Ren se va pasado mañana a los Estados Unidos por motivos personales, ha anulado toda su agenda durante mínimo un mes. Está en boca de todos!

-Ehhh? Pero cuando ha sido eso? – si ayer estuvimos juntos! Pensaba la joven-

-Ha tomado la decisión esta mañana, y el presidente Lory no ha puesto pegas.

-No puede ser… No puede ser! –gritó Kyoko mientras salía corriendo en busca de Ren.

El mismo día, en la competencia, también podían escucharse los gritos de Shotaro.

-Por qué ella? Otra vez? Me niego!

-La directora lo tiene decidido. Dice que es una actriz muy cualificada, además vió mucha química entre vosotros y quiere aprovecharla.

-Química? Yo y esa pueblerina? Ja!

-Ya está bien! Cómportate como debes, es una ventaja para ti que alguien como ella actúe en tu vídeo dada la fama que está teniendo últimamente.

Las frases se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, "Voy a superarte, y cuando esté en la cima te pisotearé como un insecto, aaahahahahahaha!". Ella lo había amenazado una y otra vez y ahora su manager le decía que la necesitaba para subir ventas. Acaso era una broma de Dios? El kharma le estaba devolviendo todo el mal que había hecho?

-Mmm. Y de qué va el vídeo clip?

-Pues verás, siguiendo la letra de tu canción, por lo que sé trata de una pareja de novios estudiantes. El le hace daño a ella provocando que se marche lejos y la intenta recuperar desesperadamente para que lo perdone. Al final creo que ella lo perdona y terminan juntos, pero no estoy segura.

-NO PUEDE SER…- seguro que esto es una broma, pensaba Sho.- Y Kyoko ya sabe de qué va la historia?

-Todavía no. Mañana a primera hora le darán los detalles.

Mientras tanto, en LME, Kyoko seguía corriendo por los pasillos, buscando en cada sala a Tsuruga o Yashiro san, pero no lograba encontrarlos. Finalmente, alguien le dijo que se ambos se habían ido para organizar el viaje. Derrotada, pensó "Acaso no voy a verle ni siquiera una vez antes de que se vaya? Tsuruga san, por qué no me lo has dicho?". Y un último intento, cogío el móvil e intentó llamarle.


	6. Despedida

**Hola a tod s! Voy a tener problemas para seguir escribiendo. Me he mudado y de momento no tengo internet ni línea de teléfono así que esperadme! Mientras tanto, buscaré modos para seguir publicando, el relato de hoy lo he enviado a través del móvil y espero que funcione. Saludos!**

Kyoko había cogido el móvil para intentar localizar a Ren antes de que se marchara a los Estados Unidos ya que no lo había encontrado en la compañía. Justo cuando iba a llamar, le sonó el móvil. Llamada de un número desconocido.

-Tsu…

-Mogami-kun!

-mmm. Presidente?- contestó decepcionada.

-Es importante Mogami-kun! Necesito que vayas esta noche en representación de Cain Hel, como Setsu, ya que sabrás que él ha tenido que irse del país por una urgencia.

-Me acabo de enterar… Qué sucede?

-Esta noche hay una reunión importante sobre el rodaje de la película, y como Cain Hel no va a poder asistir vas a tener que ir tú en su nombre. Ya he avisado al productor y está conforme. Tienes que tomar nota de todo lo que digan, luego me explicarás y yo se lo transmitiré a Ren.

"_Significa eso que ya se ha ido? Acaso no voy a poder verle antes de que se vaya? Por qué todo ha sido tan repentino?.."_

-Mogami-kun..MOGAMI KYOKO! Me estás escuchando?

-H..Hai!No hay problema pero mañana tengo una reunión a las 9 para otro trabajo.

-Soy consciente de ello, no quería forzarte pero es necesario. Dormirás en el hotel donde se realiza la reunión, mañana a las 7:30 pasará un coche de la compañía a recogerte para que llegues a tiempo a tu nuevo trabajo.

-Está bien..Ahora voy para allí.

-Exacto. Ve directamente. Tendrás la ropa preparada en la habitación del hotel. La reunión es a las 20 horas. Alguna duda?

-No..Daré lo mejor de mi en representación de Tsuruga-san..- dijo, triste.

-Gracias, Mogami-kun. Y no te preocupes, él regresará.

-Sí.. Gracias Presidente – Y colgó el teléfono, pensativa. Sin dejar de mirar el móvil, suspiró y marcó el número de Ren.

-El número que está marcando está apagado o fuera de cobertura. Por favor, deje su mensaje después de oír la señal.

-Eto.. Tsuruga-san, solo quería..Quería despedirme de ti. No se por qué te vas tan repentinamente pero te deseo un buen viaje! Y no te preocupes por la reunión de esta noche, tomaré nota de todo lo que digan y de los cambios previstos.. y… también quería decirte que voy a rodar otro videoclip con Fuwa Sho. Pienso dar lo mejor de mí y cumplir con el pacto! Hasta pronto…

Kyoko colgó el teléfono y con una gran tristeza se dirigió al hotel donde estaba prevista la reunión. Tardó más o menos una hora en llegar, eran las 19:30 y solo tenía media hora para ducharse, arreglarse y meterse en el papel de Setsu. Entró en la habitación del hotel, esa habitación donde tantas cosas habían sucedido últimamente. Se sentía sola, en ese espacio faltaba él, con su presencia imponente, su mirada penetrante. Ella todavía no era consciente de que él iba a estar lejos, ausente por quizá un largo tiempo. Tenía ganas de llorar. Pensó en los momentos que habían vivido como hermanos, pensó en ese beso mientras se rozaba los labios con las yemas de los dedos.

"_Pero en qué estas pensando?"-_ pensó, completamente sonrojada. " _El es.. mi sempai_.." se decía, mientras un dolor agudo le surgía de las entrañas y hacía que perdiera el equilibrio, apoyándose en la pared. Intentando reponerse, se duchó y se vistió sin muchas ganas. Se alegró de ver que como atuendo había unos pantalones largos, no tenía ganas de llamar la atención. Eso sí, el top era como siempre, muy escotado. Suerte que era una chica sin mucho pecho. Mientras se estaba maquillando, llamaron a la puerta.

-Quién es?- preguntó, mientras abría.

-Servicio de habitaciones. El presidente de LME nos ha pedido que le traigamos algo de comida.

-Son muy amables pero no tengo tiempo de comer.

-Podemos dejarlo aquí por si a la vuelta le entra el hambre, le parece?

-Sí, gracias.

El camarero dejó el carrito con comida y se fue rápidamente, pero cuando Kyoko cerró la puerta volvieron a llamar.

-Se le ha olvidado algo?- dijo mientras abría rápidamente y se dirigía de nuevo al baño, sin darse cuenta de que quién estaba ahí no era el camarero.

-Setsu.

-Esa voz..-Kyoko se giró lentamente, no se lo podía creer. Tsuruga san estaba ahí mismo, delante suyo, sonriendo como siempre. Iba vestido como siempre pero el tono de voz y la expresión eran de Cain Hel. Setsu tenía ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, quería tocarle, abrazarle… pero se quedó petrificada, ya que ver a Ren sin el disfraz de hermano la bloqueaba.

-Estás aquí, nee san..Pensé que ya te habías ido- intentó mantener el papel de hermana fría pero las lágrimas empezaban a brotar así que decidió darle la espalda y seguir con su papel.

-Setsu- susurró Cain mientras se acercaba, preocupado por la reacción de Kyoko.

-Setsu no llora..Setsu no…- decía de espaldas, pero las lágrimas no cesaban de caer.

Cain se acercó rápidamente y la giró. Kyoko, incapaz de mantener su papel, seguía llorando mientras le miraba a la cara.

-Setsu no llora.. –seguía repitiendo.

-Escuchame..- dijo Ren con actitud de Cain, mientras le cogía la cara y con los pulgares de limpiaba las lágrimas – Tengo que irme para arreglar ciertos asuntos de mi pasado, y no puedo llevarte conmigo pero volveré muy pronto. Me esperarás? –preguntó mientras sonreía dulcemente.

-S..Sí… Te esperaré- apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras, pero gracias a la ternura de su hermano las lágrimas habían cesado.

Y en apenas unos segundos, Cain, sin dejar de sujetarla por la cara, se acercó rápidamente y la besó profundamente. Se separó, le acarició el mentón por última vez, y con una sonrisa, dejó la habitación.

Kyoko estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación. Volvió a rozarse los labios con la yema de los dedos, y muy sonrojada dijo- "Vuelve pronto, nee san", y sonrío.

Fuera del hotel estaba Yashiro esperando, en el coche.

-Te puedo preguntar por qué hemos parado aquí? Vamos muy justos de tiempo!

-Tenía algo que hacer, perdona.

-Y puedo saber el qué?- preguntó curioso, pero solo obtuvo esa sonrisa condescendiente que tanto odiaba.

-Ya veo… no me lo dirás. En fin, vamos.

Ren quería despedirse, pero sobretodo había ido a verla a causa del mensaje de voz. El hecho de que volviera a trabajar con Shotaro, estando él lejos, le ponía celoso. Quería dejar una huella difícil de borrar, quería monopolizarla. Y quería llevarse un buen recuerdo, ya que estando a miles de kilómetros la iba a echar mucho de menos. Se fue, preocupado por ambos, pero decidido a seguir hasta el final.


	7. Y la caja se abrió

-Antes de empezar la reunión, debo comunicaros que nuestro actor principal, Cain Hel, va a estar ausente por un tiempo. Su hermana Setsu ha aceptado venir en su lugar para hablar de la filmación y poner nuevas fechas.

-Y cómo vamos a seguir la filmación si él no está aquí? Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? Cuando regresará? Es grave?.. - Los diferentes miembros del equipo de rodaje bombardeaban a preguntas al productor y a Setsu. Esta, con mirada indiferente, prefirió no contestar a ninguna pregunta. En realidad no sabía que contestar, sabía tan poco como ellos, y eso la indignaba profundamente.

-Silencio! Cain Hel va a estar ausente mínimo cuatro semanas, podré comunicarme con él a través de Setsu, quien amablemente ha accedido a colaborar. He pensado en seguir rodando todas aquellas escenas exteriores en las que él no actúa y en añadir algunas escenas de relleno con el resto de actores hasta que regrese. También podemos comenzar a editar lo que ya se ha filmado y comenzar a montar los escenarios de interior que nos faltan. Eso nos da trabajo para 6 semanas, a partir de entonces si todavía no ha regresado, buscaremos alternativas.

Para agilizar el trabajo, enviaremos a Cain Heel las grabaciones que iremos realizando para evitar que pierda el hilo de la filmación. Encriptaremos las imágenes para evitar filtraciones y la única persona encargada de hacérselas llegar será Setsu.

-Y cómo recibiré yo las grabaciones? – preguntó airosa Setsu

-Hemos contratado una empresa de seguridad, ellos te harán llegar la filmación. El secreto aquí es lo más importante. Yo contactaré contigo antes de que recibas las copias encriptadas.

-Perfecto, esperaré noticias entonces. Si me disculpan, debo irme –y con un tono de lo más seco se levantó y se fue sin dar tiempo a los demás a replicar.

Una vez cerró la puerta, Kyoko suspiró, volvió en sí y fue corriendo a cambiarse, puesto que en quince minutos un taxi la estaría esperando abajo. Aprovechó el tiempo que pasó en el taxi para liberarse de los malos espíritus, abandonar su papel de Setsu, intentar apartar a Ren de su mente y prepararse para el encuentro con Shotaro.

"_Sé que debo avanzar y perdonar, pero me siento tan deprimida que no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme a él y menos trabajar! Mouko saaann dónde estás cuando te necesito!" Tsuruga san… volvió a besarme ayer..se despidió de su "hermana", pero..algo me dice que hay algo más. Pffff estoy demasiado cansada para pensar!"_

Kyoko se había dado cuenta de que hacía tiempo que luchaba contra un sentimiento que ya conocía y que tanto le había arruinado la existencia. Intentaba negarlo sin cesar, pero la despedida repentina de Ren había despertado ese sentimiento con todavía más fuerza, de tal modo que cada vez que pensaba en él, el corazón se le aceleraba y su mente se volvía en blanco, bloqueándola por completo. Tanto era así que sin darse cuenta se encontraba ya en el despacho de la directora del video clip, con Fuwa Sho a su lado mirándola sorprendido.

-Cabeza hueca! Estás en este mundo?- le gritó Sho al oído, dejando perpleja a la directora.

-Eh?Sho..taro..- y mirando a la directora- Discúlpeme! Vengo de una reunión y todavía estaba pensando en ello. Le ruego me disculpe! –Continúo rogando, con su habitual reverencia.

-No has cambiado tus actitudes de sirvienta – espetó Sho, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Simplemente soy educada, Fuwa san- respondió, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Está bien, - intervino la directora- Como ya sabéis, vamos a rodar un nuevo video clip para el album de Fuwa Sho. Iré directa al grano, necesitamos un video impactante que capte más público, es por eso que pensé en ti Kyoko. Tu última actuación fue deslumbrante, y últimamente la competencia es muy dura en el ámbito musical. Shotaro, despúes de promocionar el vídeo comenzarás una gira a nivel nacional, así que necesito el máximo esfuerzo por parte de ambos para que este marketing funcione.

-No se preocupe, daré todo lo mejor. Espero que mi colaboración ayude a aumentar las ventas de Fuwa y no decepcionar a la compañía- dijo en tono serio, mientras sus diablillos se reían y burlaban de Sho, haciendo aumentar su ira un mil por cien.

-Esa es la actitud que busco! En fin, como queremos ampliar el número de fans adolescentes, he pensado en crear un video clip romántico de estudiandes de secundaria.

La canción se llama " Arrepentimiento", así que he pensado en una pareja de novios que rompen su relación a causa de el chico, luego éste se arrepiente, la intenta recuperar desesperadamente y acaban juntos gracias al perdon de ella.

En ese momento Sho miraba expectante a Kyoko, esperando ver esa cara terrorífica de desesperación para mofarse de ella, pero en lugar de eso, una Kyoko nostálgica aceptó tranquilamente sin rechistar y sin armar ningún drama épico.

-Seguro que será una historia preciosa – afirmó sonriente- y además no haré de mala!.. Verdad?- preguntó con los ojos vidriosos abiertos como platos.

-Verdad. Serás una dulce chica de insituto Kyoko-chan. Te gusta la idea?

-Me.. Me encanta! Un nuevo rol para actuar, no podía pedir más. Daré lo mejor de mí! –volvió a decir, ilusionada.

- Perfecto! Tomad los libretos, debéis leerlos para mañana. Esta tarde tenéis prueba de maquillaje y vestuario. Mañana a primera hora, empezamos el rodaje. No hay tiempo que perder. Si me disculpáis, debo arreglar unos asuntos de última hora- Y haciendo una reverencia los dejó a ambos en el despacho.

-Kyoko, te das cuenta del papel que acabas de aceptar? O todavía estás en las nubes?

-Por qué lo dices? – preguntó ignorante.

-Acaso la historia no te recuerda nada? Preguntó, entre sorprendido y decepcionado.

-Te refieres a lo nuestro? –se quedó un momento pensativa y prosiguió- " verás Shotaro. Para empezar nunca hemos sido novios, en segundo lugar ahora sé que tú no fuiste el principal causante de mi dolor, y para acabar un final como ese no sucedería jamás entre nosotros" – respondió, con una sonrisa sincera.

-Eh? Exclamó Sho

-En fin, nos vemos mañana- y le dejó con la palabra en la boca

"_Mouko san, Tsuruga san, no pienso decepcionaros. Gracias a vosotros estoy madurando, solo esperad, esperad a ver a la nueva Kyoko!"_

A la mañana siguiente, en un parque a las afueras de Tokyo,

-Muy bien. Todos a sus puestos! Kyoko y Sho, ambos vais cogidos de la mano felices, habrá una lluvia de flores de cerezo. Os miráis, tú le ofreces un collar, etcétera.. Alguna duda?

-No!- respondieron ambos.

ACCION!

Los dos iban vestidos con uniformes de insituto. A Kyoko le habían puesto una peluca negra larga y la habían maquillado sutilmente. A él le habían quitado todos los pendientes pero conservado el pelo rubio, para que se viera perfectamente que era él.

Se miraron por unos segundos, se cogieron de la mano y comenzó el rodaje. Mientras sonaba la canción, iban paseando por el parque, mirándose furtivamente, sonrojados.

-Espera

-Mm? Contestó ella

-Quiero darte algo- dijo él al mismo tiempo que sacaba una caja de su bolsillo.

Ella abrió el paquete, era un collar con un brillante pequeño pero muy bonito. Primero se sonrojó y luego miró a Sho, sonriéndole con mucha ternura.

-Date la vuelta, por favor..- susurró él.

Una vez de espaldas él le puso el collar apartándole el pelo cariñosamente. Ella se estremeció. Y acercándose a su oído le susurró:

-Te quiero..

Ella se giró lentamente, sonrojándose y dejándose abrazar por su amado mientras las flores de cerezo caían sobre sus cuerpos unidos.

CORTEN!

-Fabuloso! Los dos! Hacemos un receso de quince minutos. Luego rodaremos la escena del beso final.

-Beso? Exclamó Kyoko, sorprendida.

-Acaso no te has leído el libreto? Preguntó Sho extrañado

-Me quedé dormida en la parte final- contestó cabizbaja

-Ya me extrañaba que estuvieras tan tranquila. Pero no te preocupes, ya nos hemos besado antes, no?- prosiguió en tono maquiavélico.

-Ehh? Estúpido Sho! Aquello no fue un beso ni nada parecido! Gritó completamente roja y enfadada.

-Y qué sabes tú sobre lo que es un beso niña tonta?- siguió provocando Sho.

Kyoko se petrificó. La imagen de Ren besándola nublo todos sus pensamientos, se quedó pensativa y se fue.

-Eh? Qué ha pasado aquí? – se preguntó Sho, quien en seguida se había dado cuenta de que quizá ya no era el único en haberla besado, y él único que podría haberlo hecho era Tsuruga Ren. Eso lo llenó de una furia descontrolada, así que cabreado la siguió hasta la máquina de café.

-Qué ha sido eso? Acaso alguien más lo ha hecho? Exclamó enfurecido

-No te incumbe! Déjame tranquila!

-Quién ha sido?- gritó mientras la agarraba del brazo.

-Te he dicho que no te incumbe! Además soy actriz! Acaso te piensas que no tengo escenas de este tipo en mi vida diaria? – contestó también enfadada.

-Por qué te justificas?

-No me justifico. Es un hecho!

Ambos seguían discutiendo mientras el resto del equipo los miraba pasmados. La directora llamó a Sho para separarlos y calmar el ambiente mientras Kyoko se quedaba sola reflexionando.

"_Estúpido Sho, me lo pones muy difícil! Por qué tengo que perdonar a una criatura como esa? No lo soporto! Y cómo se supone que voy a besarle? Me repugna!"_

Kyoko seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos oscuros hasta que la directora la llamó a escena.

-Está bien. Hasta ahora todo ha salido como habíamos planeado. Falta la escena del beso, son apenas dos minutos, así que por favor dad lo mejor de vosotros!

ACCION!

En el mismo parque donde él le había ofrecido el collar, estaba Kyoko llorando apoyada sobre un cerezo. De repente, alguien se le acercó .

-Kyoko chan, al fin te encuentro.

-Qué quieres? Déjame sola, por favor…

-Perdóname

-Perdonarte? Te vi con otra! – exclamó entre lágrimas mientras le tiraba el collar.

-Yo.. No sé lo que me paso – dijo mientras se allorridaba al suelo para recoger el collar.

-Ya es tarde!

-Pero yo te quiero a ti, solo a ti!- gritó él mientras le cogía de la mano.

-Pues yo ya no te quiero! – respondió ella mientras intentaba apartarse.

-Sí que me quieres- insitió, mientras la abrazaba

-Déjame! –Apenas dijo esto, Sho la besó con fuerza, abrazándola. Ella intentaba separarse.

-Dé..

-No..- y continuó besándola hasta que ella dejó de oponer resistencia.

-Te quiero Kyoko. No volveré a hacerte daño nunca más.

CORTEN!

Ambos se separaron, mirándose sorprendidos y sonrojados. Ese sentimiento tan odiado había despertado definitivamente para los dos, pero hacia personas distintas. A Sho desgraciadamente ese beso le había removido sentimientos ocultos hacia Kyoko. Queriendo negarlo, se fue bruscamente hacia el camerino sin despedirse de nadie. Ella, igualmente sorprendida, se fue hacia el suyo a paso muy lento.

"_He caído al abismo y ya no puedo salir. Tsuruga san, si supieras que esta escena la he hecho con tu rostro en mi mente seguramente te decepcionarías más que yo. No solo soy una actriz novata sin recursos sino que además me he enamorado de ti, es lo peor que cabría esperar. Lo siento tanto…"_

Kyoko se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y además lo había hecho de la peor manera, besando a Shotaro, aquel por el cual se metió en la actuación por pura venganza. Tenía que reflexionar mucho de ahora en adelante y debía por todas intentar eliminar esos sentimientos, aunque sabía que era un deseo imposible de realizar.


End file.
